


Carry On Wayward Son

by originalsassycassy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fallen Angels, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, bunker!fic, human cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalsassycassy/pseuds/originalsassycassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dean Winchester, you have evaded me time and time again" his voice was barely above a murmur as he knelt down to the broken hunter, "Do you not want peace from this,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry On Wayward Son

His trembling fingers traced the Enochian symbols that had been carved into the angel tablet. It was over.

* * *

_"Dean! Dean!"_

_Dean Winchester looked up at the sound of his name. Setting down the shot gun he had been cleaning he strided over to the hallway, where Sam and Kevin waited holding copious scrolls of paper.  
_

_"We got it! We got a way to get rid of the God squad" the prophet's tired face lit up as he held the scrolls under Dean's nose.  
_

_"Wait I thought Crowley said the spell was irreversable,"  
_

_"Yeah it is," Sam interjected, holding up his own interpretation of the tablet, "but Kevin found a way to kill them all! " He pointed to a list on one of the scrolls "It's ingredients for a spell specific to fallen angels"  
_

_"Wait so you're telling me we can gank all these sons of bitches at once without the angel blade?" Dean asked skeptically.  
_

_"Yeah all we need is to get the ingreditents- that's the easy part"  
_

_The older hunter raised an eyebrow, "and the hard part is?"  
_

_"We um need to have all of them in the same area" Kevin mumbled quietly.  
_

_"So what we're just gonna set up camp with booze and porn and expect them to come prancin' in?"  
_

_Sam shifted uncomfortably, "No Dean, uh we were wondering if we could use....you know...Cas"  
_

_"You want to use Cas as BAIT?"  Dean sputtered, his nostrils flaring.  
_

_"Dean he's the best shot--"  
_

_"Sammy I told him this wasn't his problem anymore, man. I said we'd take care of it!"  Dean threw out his arms in desperation, Castiel couldn't be dragged into this. Not after what he'd been through  
_

_"Dean as much as we want to keep him safe, he's a marked man"  
_

_"What the fuck do you mean Sam?" he sputtered in disbelief, it was unlike his brother to talk about giving up someone so easily, "he's family, we don't just make him bait"  
_

_"If all goes according to plan, he'll be alright" Sam reasoned, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder, "let's talk to him at the very least."  
_

* * *

_  
_"Please....no.....don't you do this" his voice had grown raspy as his mantra echoed through the warehouse, "Don't you do this to me".

* * *

_Castiel paced through the bunker, the hushed voices catching his attention. The former angel stood quietly watching the brothers bicker over using him as bait to eradicate the earth of his fallen bretheren.  
_

_"Sam, he just got back" Dean sputtered, "We can't just throw him into something like this"  
_

_He knew Dean meant well, Dean was always sacrificing, always trying to put others ahead of himself. The former angel looked upon the hunter, much had changed since he had raised him from perdition. Dean's face looked older even though he was only surfacing in his mid thirties, purple bags had formed under his eyes from stress and the lack of sleep. Castiel knew that the hunter walked the halls of the bunker at night making sure its occupants were sleeping soundly, that they were still breathing. Dean Winchester had lost so much over the years, his family, countless friends, but it pained Castiel to see how much of himself the hunter had lost.  
_

_The former angel closed his eyes, he knew it had to be done, "It's alright Dean. I will comply, it was because of me they fell, I should be the one to rectify it"  
_

* * *

_  
_"Dean Winchester," the voice was quiet, familiar, and eerily calming. The hunter's sobs stifled as he shaikly pressed himself off the grimy floor.

"It's you" Dean's voice was thick from crying, desperation lingered in his otherwise dull eyes. 

* * *

  _"Ok Cas"  Dean put his hands on the former angel's shoulders, "Kevin rigged this so it gives you time to get outta there. Once you light the ingredients you gotta bolt. No questions asked."_

_Castiel smiled in assurance, "I understand Dean"  
_

_The hunter was not satisfied, "If you don't get outta there you're gonna be totalled. Sammy and I won't be able to get to you in time"  
_

_Cas brought his hand forward, softly pressing it against the hunters cheek. On a normal day Dean Winchester would not condone such actions._

_"But today is not an ordinary day," Castiel thought looking into the other man's eyes. They were a vibrant green, the only evidence Dean was living; that he had a purpose in life. The hunter leaned into Cas's touch, parting his lips as though time had stopped for the moment.  
_

_"I will undo what I have done, Dean" the fallen angel whispered.  
_

* * *

_  
_"FIX IT" Dean bellowed, his voice echoing off the walls, "fix it please....I can't..." the hunter fell to his knees, his shoulders trembling from quiet sobs that escaped his lips

* * *

_Castiel stood  with the match lit in his hands. His fallen brothers and sisters surrounded him, their blades glinting in the dim light. He was astonished that his fingers trembled. As an angel he had never been one to feel fear, especially not for this cause. A hint of smile came to his lips; this was right. He closed his eyes and thought of Dean; the Dean he had watched over silently from Heaven, the righteous hunter who marvelled at the thought of being a hero, the man he was before all of this._ _Perhaps after this he would be that man again, though Castiel would never be able to witness it.  
_

_"Goodbye Dean" he whispered dropping the match.  
_

* * *

_  
_"Is that what you truely wish, Dean?" the voice sounded withdrawn, tired even as a boney hand curled around the hunter's shoulder

* * *

_Dean watched as Castiel ignited the ingredients, holding his breath for the angel to come back.  
_

_"Sam he's not budging"  He whispered frantically to his brother, "Sam I gotta get him"  
_

_"Dean you can't!"  Sam's fingers curled around Dean's jacket in a tight fist, "You'll be blown to bits!"  
_

_"He's trying to off himself we don't have a lot of time!" Dean broke free from his brother's clutches bounding toward the fallen angel._

_Strong hands pushed the hunter back as a blinding light engulfed the warehouse. Dean felt himself hit a wall as Sam's body collided into his abdomen.  
_

* * *

_  
_The warehouse was riddled with bodies of angels. Dean gazed at his surroundings, "Please I don't think I can make it like this..." he whispered pleading to the older man

* * *

  _Dean opened his eyes to an empty warehouse, groaning under Sam's weight. Warm moisture filled his hands as he attempted to move his brother's body._

_"Sam?" he gingerly cradled the younger hunter's head shaking his shoulders softly, "Sam oh god....you're bleeding"  
_

_"Dean?" a weak reply came from his lap, "Is Cas ok?"  
_

_"I don't know dude....can you get up?"  
_

_Sam huffed, knowing his breaths were limited, "You tried Dean," he brought a hand up to his brother's hair, ruffling it as he had done when Sam was a child.  
_

_"No Sam," Dean pleaded, tears stinging at his eyes, "I probably lost Cas.........I can't lose you too....not again"  
_

_"Don't try to get me back this time Dean" Sam coughed; the blood spewed from his chest, seeping through Dean's fingers as the body convulsed in his arms  
_

_"No...no...no...no....no" Dean gripped tightly to his brother rocking back and forth until Sam was limp in his arms_

* * *

_  
_"Dean Winchester, you have evaded me time and time again" Death's voice was barely above a murmur as he knelt down to the broken hunter, "Do you not want peace from this,"

Dean had laid the bodies of his brother and his angel side by side. He placed a hand on Sam's chest before moving it to Cas's.

"Will I see them again?" This was the plea of a child, a child that had been abanoned in every stage of his life. A child that was given a gun after his nightmares instead of a reassuring embrace.

 "I don't know Dean" Death answered simply, brushing the dust from his pitch black suit, "What are you holding on to in this life?"

"This is my job" the hunter said firmly, his hands balling into fists.

"The world has had its luxury of your services Dean," Death placed a hand on the man's temple, "It can be your time if you want it to be"

Devastation surrounded Dean Winchester as he looked upon the bodies of the only family he had left. His soul had been wagered for Sam, he slain every monster in Purgatory for Cas. They were gone now, just like the others he had called family. The hunter took a deep breath, wiping the tears from his eyes, he stood up facing the Horseman before him. There was nothing to hold on to anymore. A small, yet genuine, smile formed on his lips.

"It's my time"


End file.
